Let's Play the Pocky Game!
by ruiiko
Summary: With an hour left of a party, and everyones tired, what is there to do? Well, Rin's got a pretty mischievous idea to bring the party back to life... "You guys wanna play the pocky game?"


**woo, i've been making fanfics all weekend. :D This is new for me! Got lots of inspiration. I never realised this either, but I've never written anything for Luka x Miku even tho they're like, my biggest favorite ship ever. So that had to change! I still wanna do a big chapter fic for them, but you gotta start somewhere i guess. c: So enjoy and review!**

* * *

The party was starting to cool down. It had been a long day. People were tired, alot of them had already gone home minutes before, leaving the remainders to sit in awe at the major party they just had. Empty cans of pop littered the floor, while pizza boxes lay around, the scent of the food still in the room. Loud Hip Hop music was still blasting, but everyone was laying around now, tired out of their minds.

'Everyone', being Miku, the one who had hosted the party in the first place. Luka, her best friend. And Rin and Len, the inseperatable twins.

The party was nothing special, really. Just your average summer bash. Miku and her friends made sure to always throw atleast one party a year, and switch it up. The party was at Luka's last time, so this time it was at Miku's.

"Wow..." Miku sighed in exhaustion, sprawled all over the crème coloured sofa. "We really went hard this time, didn't we?..." She sighed heavily, hiding her face back in her arms. She could really go and retire now, and sleep it out for the rest of the night.

Rin and Len were perked up with their backs against eachother, both trying to stay awake. It was hard, though, and they felt like 'why bother?' since the other two girls might aswell be asleep by now. The only sounds from the small group was the music blasting loudly, as opposed to the talking, drowning out the music that was playing hours ago. "Mhmm..." Rin mumbled, her eyes fluttering open for a split second, only to close once again. Len's head rested comfortably against her shoulder, but was slipping off. Rin was slouching so she could keep his head up without him having to fall.

"What do we do now, though? We still have about an hour or so left..." Miku asked, opening her eyes again, and sitting up straight.

"Nap," retorted Len, with a snort.

Miku sighed, as she flattened out again on the sofa. It did sound kind of tempting, actually, but... "Come on, guys..." Miku whined. She still had some party spirit left in her.

"Look, I think Luka agrees with me." Len said, pointing over to Luka, who was asleep in the chair. Her head was down, and barely audiable snores could be heard coming from the pinkette. Miku's mouth formed a straight line, as she grabbed the remote control to the stereo, to turn down the music a little, so her voice could be heard.

She then creeped over to Luka, until she was inches away from her. Putting her mouth to her ear, she then yelled, 'WAKE UP!" Luka yelped, as her eyes snapped open, and she stumbled out of the chair. Her cheeks turned bright red to see it was only Miku, who was staring down at her with a mischeivious grin on her face. "H-hey!" She hissed, and the twins burst out into laughter.

"Okay, Miku, okay. We're awake now." Rin let out a yawn, stretching her arms high in the air. Len was busy rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Miku clapped her hands together. "Good. Now what do you guys wanna do? We have an hour or two left..."

The group was silent still, as they tried to kick the exhaustion out of their systems. "I still say we go for a nap!" Len offered, raising his hand. Miku shot him a glare, and he silently backed off.

"Well..." Rin started, as she looked around the room for ideas. They had already played some video games earlier, they had already watched movies, danced, did some karaoke... her mind was broke! But then, a mischeivious glint shone in her eyes, as they landed on the multiple stacked boxs of pocky laying around on the table with all the other party goods.

"Uh-oh..." Luka and Len said in unison, both catching that look in Rin's eyes. "I don't like the look of that..." Luka said, looking away. Rin always had some mischievious and tricky on her sleeve. Who knows what she could be planning.

But miku was excited. She looked over to Rin with an excited look on her face, and the two girls locked eyes. Rin then looked around the room, with that same mischeivious look on her face. "You guys wanna play the pocky game?" She asked, her voice dripping with an almost sadistic like sound.

Instantly, Miku's face turned red. She looked around the room, noticing Luka, who was looking away from everyone, a hand over her mouth. Rin with her mischeivious as ever look, and Len, whos at there, looking extremely confused. "Pocky game...?" Len asked hesitantly. It was like everyone in the room knew what it was, except for him!

Rin glared at him. "You don't know what the pocky game i-...? Oh, forget it! You're an idiot, anyways. Miku, Luka, do you wanna play?" She asked the two girls. They glanced over at eachother and then quickly looked away, as Miku felt the steam rushing back to her face all over again. Was Rin doing this all on purpose? Trying to get her all fired up and embaressed?! The truth is, Miku had a huge crush on Luka. So, of course, she wouldn't mind playing the pocky game with her... it was only a game, after all. And a chance to kiss Luka to try and get the pocky? How hot was that?! Miku felt herself getting all the more flustered just thinking about it. It didn't help that Rin knew all about Miku's crush on Luka...

"How about this, I'll add a little spin to it." Rin spoke up again, getting no responce from the two girls. Len was still sitting around trying to figure out what Rin could be talking about. The girls looked up again, however. "It'll be like spin the bottle! Whoever the bottle lands on, is the one the spinner was to do the thing with. Okay? Miku, do you have a bottle?..." Rin asked, looking around for something, if not a bottle.

Miku looked around in embaressment, while Rin was doing so. Spin the bottle? So Miku could be kissing anyone? The thought of kissing Luka was fine by her, by all means, but... kissing someone like Rin? Or even Len?! The thought made her sick! Luka giggled. Miku looked over to her with a confused look on her face. "What are you laughing at?"

"Just your face," Luka mumbled, with a hand over her mouth to try and hide the obvious fact she was giggling.

"W-what do you mean by that?!" Miku paniced.

"Oh, no, nothing. Just..." Luka tried to explain, but bust out into a fit of giggles once again.

Miku hung her head low, squeezing her eyes shut. How embaressing! Did Luka know that she wanted to kiss her? Or was it just because of the thoughts of kissing Rin or Len? Ah! She felt so confused!

"Alright, alright. I guess a can will have to do then." Rin muttered. "Miku, Luka, c'mere. Lets form a circle." Rin instructed, and the girls did so. With an open box of pocky and a can to spin, Rin was ready. She took the can, spinning it around, until it hit... Luka!

"Oh," Luka gasped, holding her hand up to her mouth again to hide the giggle fits.

Miku was fuming! Lucky Rin... she cast a glance to Rin, only to find the young blonde was already staring at Miku with a glint in her eye and that same mischevious smile. 'No big deal, right now, Luka? We're all friends here, after all." Rin laughed, crawling over to Luka with a stick of pocky. Len's jaw dropped at the sight, as did Miku's.

Miku just wanted to shout! _'Stop! I should be doing that!' _She wanted to say, but couldn't. She could only watch in jealousy, as the two girls chewed on the stick, getting closer to eachother, until their lips were only touching, and—"Oops!" Luka gasped, as the pocky broke in half before their lips met. Her cheeks were bright red, as she brought her hand up to her lips again. Rin was full out laughing, shooting a glance to the fuming Miku once again. "Better luck next time," Rin said playfully, winking at Miku.

It was Luka's turn this time. Miku crossed her fingers behind her back, as Luka spun the can. Miku squeezed her eyes shut, but once she opened them, the can had landed on the oh so confused Len. "What? W-what?" He gasped, looking around the small group in confusion. Rin bust out laughing, while Luka looked away. She was smiling, though. Miku was so jealous! Why was Luka getting all the action with everyone but herself?! It was so unfair!

Luka scooted closer to Len with the pocky in hand. "Ri-Rin, are you sure this is okay to do?" He asked in a panic, as Luka put a hand on his shoulder, the end of the pocky in her mouth.

"Go for it, Lenny boy! Or are you to SCARED to do it?" Rin challenged.

Len furrowed his brows, and accepted the other end of the pocky. He wasn't about to give in to his sister! And so Miku watched in anger. _Stupid Len. _He doesn't even know what he's doing! But as their lips got closer, Miku could see him getting more nervous and jittery, and the smirk coming to Luka's face seeing his reaction. _He won't do it. _Miku thought. Rin was always right. _He's just a coward. He's too scared to do it. _And the two girls were right.

"NOOO!" Len suddenly gasped, pushing away from Luka before their lips connected. He spit out some of the snack, wrapping his hands around his throat as he coughed furiously. The girls just stared at him without interest. "Of course." Luka said.

"You're so over dramatic, Len." Rin shook her head, smacking him hard on the back.

"Len, this is why we think you're gay." Miku said, but she was relieved. Luka and Rin laughed at this. But it was Len's turn, now.

Miku prayed to god that the can wouldn't land on her. Not that it would be any better if it landed on Luka again, or even Rin for that matter... even though it might not have mattered to Rin... seriously, those two were closer than any couple could ever be, at times. Miku often wondered about them, but she supposed it wasn't really any of her business.

And of course, just her luck! The can landed on Miku! This time, it was Luka's turn to laugh. The flustered Miku looked back and forth between the blonde boy, and Luka. "H-hey!" She cried out.

"I'm sorry, but!" Luka tried to stop herself from laughing, but she couldn't. "I knew you wouldn't want to do it with Len! That's what makes it so funny!" Luka was toppling over from laughter.

Miku could only blush furiously, and noticed that Len was having with drawls, as well. They both knew they didn't want to do this. "Oh, you guys. Don't be such big babies!" Rin snorted, pushing the two closer together. She then stuck the end of the pocky stick into Len's mouth. Miku and Len stared intently at eachother with furrowed brows. Len beckoned for her to do it and just get it over with. Miku's mouth formed a straight line. 'I'm not doing this." She said simply, looking over to Rin.

"Oh, come on. Why not?" Rin asked, slapping her forehead.

"I'm not doing it!" Miku repeated herself, voice growing louder. Rin sighed in frustration.

"I bet you'd do it without hesistation if you and Luka had to do it..." Rin mumbled, causing Luka to stop laughing. The two girls froze. They both heard that. Miku then cast a glance over to Luka, who turned bright red. Miku turned bright red as well, quicjly glancing back over to Rin.

"Okay, okay, fine!" But deep down, Miku knew Rin was right. "Let's just get this over with..." She mumbled, and after a moment of hesitation, began to work her way down the pocky stick to Len's lips.

'_oh my god, ew, is this actually happening?' _Miku thought, squeezing her eyes shut. Maybe Len would just give up. After all, he did it with Luka! But no, she could feel herself getting closer to him. His breathe tickled her skin, and she then felt his lips brush against hers. In a panic, her eyes flashed open, cheeks bright red, and pulled away immediately. Len did the same, both staring at eachother in panic.

"H-hey!" Miku yelled. "Asshole! What do you think you're trying to do?!" She paniced, covering her mouth. She felt sick to her stomach. That so wasn't cool! Ew! She felt like she needed to clean her mouth out now...

"Jees! I could say the same thing, Miku!" Len retorted, feeling just as grossed out. They had both thought that one of them would pull away at the last second. Miku atleast felt relieved THAT was over. It was her turn now! Maybe this time she'd get some luck, and score with Luka!

Miku crossed her fingers behind her back with a big smile on her face, as she watched the can spin. And sure enough, after all that torture of having to nearly kiss Len, and watching everyone almost kiss Luka, she had gotten her wish!

The can had landed on Luka.

"OOOOOOH." Rin echoed, poking fun at the two girls. Miku was too happy to care, though.

Miku and Luka only looked at eachother for the longest time, their faces each a deep shade of red and pink. But Miku wanted this. She wasn't going to backdown now, anytime soon.

With a pocky in her mouth, Miku moved closer to Luka. "You sure look happy," Luka breathed, as the two girls sat in front of eachother.

"Well, sure. Why not?" Miku giggled, sticking the pocky out, offering for Luka to take a bite.

"Well I mean, you sure seemed to turn down Len so quickly." Luka looked down. She wasn't too sure she was entirely ready for this.

Miku snorted. "Obviously. He's nasty, that's why. I bet you were pretty happy when Len pulled away from you."

Luka looked back up, a smile on her face. Laughter in her eyes. She put a hand up to her mouth to hide the giggles. Miku smiled back. "See. Told ya. I knew it." Miku teased.

"Okay, okay. Fine. You were right. So what?" Luka went on.

"I bet you this is the moment you've been waiting for." Miku said in her teasing tone.

Luka looked back down, her bangs casting shadows over her face. Miku gasped. "Luka, am I right?"

She looked back up then, but glanced away from her. "Maybe..."

Miku felt herself smiling. That 'maybe' was all she needed. She stuck the pocky out once again, and this time, Luka accepted it. The two just stared at eachother for a moment longer with wonder in their eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Miku breathed, her heart pounding fast now.

"As long as you're not Len, I don't see why not..." Luka giggled. Miku felt herself smiling in happiness, and closed her eyes, allowing herself to chew down on the pocky, until her lips were met with Luka's.

The only one she really wanted to play this game with, in the first place.


End file.
